


the gaze, the touch

by maizonos



Series: 50 Writing Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: It's not that their friend's wedding was bad. They just like things better when it's only the two of them.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: 50 Writing Prompts Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585654
Kudos: 39





	the gaze, the touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to this very self-indulgent fic that I wrote with the prompt "someone else's wedding" from a 50 prompt challenge I'm doing. It's mostly just these two boyfriends being soft and domestic with a few attempts at humour. The title is from Seventeen's song Second Life! Hope you enjoy!

After the polite applause from everyone fades out, Minhyuk manages to quickly slide back to his seat next to Hyungwon and takes a long drink from his glass of orange juice.

Hyungwon turns to him. "Didn't slip up at all, right?"

Minhyuk nods. "Yeah...thank god. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. It sucks when you don't know everyone so you get even more nervous."

"It was good," Hyungwon reassures. "He's probably really glad he asked you to speak." He nods towards the groom, who's busy talking to the guests at the next table.

“Yeah, probably… I’m glad that part of the night’s over now.” Minhyuk rubs the back of his neck. “Think this suit is starting to get real uncomfortable.”

Hyungwon reaches over to massage Minhyuk’s shoulder. “It won't be long before we can leave, just try to deal with it for a little longer.”

“Yeah...it'll probably just be the newlyweds giving their speeches before this whole thing is over. I hope that's the case, at least. Don’t think I have the energy to stay here for much longer… I am seriously not suited for these kinds of situations. Too...formal.”

“I get what you mean, you like being free to do what you want. It should be quite clear that I don’t particularly enjoy these events either.” Hyungwon shrugs. “Still nice of him to invite us though, he could have excluded us and saved some money but he decided that he wanted us to be around to celebrate with him.”

Minhyuk scrunches his nose momentarily. “Well, you’re right about that. He’s got so many friends but he didn’t forget us.”

The bride steps onto the stage that Minhyuk had been standing on just a few minutes ago and starts to address everyone. All the guests stop what they’re doing to pay her their full attention.

As she tells of how she’d met the groom and fell in love with him, Minhyuk’s hand finds Hyungwon’s under the table. It’s something natural between them, as if they can’t keep their hands off each other, but in a softer sense. Rubbing circles into the back of Minhyuk’s hand, Hyungwon steals a glance at his face, only to catch Minhyuk wiping a tear from his face with his other hand.

After expressing her wishes for this joyous marriage, the bride concludes her speech, thanking everyone for taking time out of their lives to celebrate with them. Hyungwon temporarily lets go of Minhyuk’s hand to clap with everyone else, then puts his hand on Minhyuk’s knee, right above where Minhyuk’s tattoo is, and strokes it softly. He knows Minhyuk likes it whenever he touches that spot, and he feels Minhyuk leaning into the touch just a little.

The groom gets up on the stage shortly after, this time talking about his own feelings and struggles with making the relationship work. It’s of similar length to the bride’s, but judging by the tears flowing out of her eyes as she nods and smiles with every word he says, it’s her first time hearing all of these words.

Finishing it off with his own stream of thank yous to all the people who had supported him in life up until that point, the groom bows and reminds everyone that there will be an after-party at a bar owned by one of his friends and that interested people are free to head there in a while.

“We’re going straight home, aren’t we?” Minhyuk whispers in Hyungwon’s ear after the whoops of cheer from many of the groom’s friends die down.

“Of course.”

“Great. Just gotta wait for everyone to start leaving then.”

When more and more people begin to bid farewell to the couple and exit the hall, Hyungwon and Minhyuk get up too.

“Got everything?” Hyungwon asks, checking his own pockets.

Minhyuk nods. “I’ve got you,” he says and Hyungwon snorts.

They stride over to the exit, where the groom and bride are standing, smiling brightly and hugging some of the guests before they leave.

“Thanks so much for coming today and for agreeing to give a speech too, Minhyuk,” the groom says when he sees them. “Will I be seeing you two at the after-party?”

“We’ve both got work tomorrow, so we can’t,” Minhyuk explains, which isn’t a lie.

“Aww, that sucks, but that’s alright, we can meet up some other time to talk more,” the groom reassures, patting them on the back. “You two really are hard workers.”

After exchanging smiles with the bride as well, Hyungwon and Minhyuk finally make it out of the hall. They jump in Hyungwon’s car and Hyungwon starts the engine while Minhyuk takes his blazer off and loosens his tie.

“I feel like I can finally breathe again,” Minhyuk exhales as he stretches and rolls his sleeves up. “I have to get a new suit next time, I think I’ve had this one for too long.”

“Shame, this one looks way too good on you,” Hyungwon says as he begins driving them home.

“We can go back to the place where I got this tailored and ask them to make the same thing except a little bigger.” Minhyuk rolls the window down.

“Yeah, let’s,” Hyungwon says in response. “You’re too full to have any late-night snacks, right?” he adds as they near a street filled with restaurants, one that they frequent a lot whenever they decide to eat outside.

“The only late-night snack I need is you, remember?” Minhyuk flashes a wink and chuckles as Hyungwon rolls his eyes.

“What I do remember is that we don’t have any ice-cream left, so you better not complain to me later if you get hungry.”

“I swear I won’t,” Minhyuk sing-songs as he skims through all the texts he’d gotten in the last few hours.

Hyungwon speeds up as they get closer to their neighbourhood, where there are fewer cars around. “Did you really find her speech that touching?” he asks when he recalls how he’d seen Minhyuk wiping a tear away earlier.

“Not really...it was a nice and sweet story, but I think it was the atmosphere and the whole thing that reminded me of how she was willingly sharing that with so many people, including some who she hadn’t even met before today. That’s kind of sad, isn’t it? Well, I don’t know if it was her decision to tell us or if someone made her talk about it, but still. It’s weird, I know, I don’t quite know how to explain it.” Minhyuk shifts closer to Hyungwon, putting his hand on Hyungwon’s thigh.

“It does make me wonder why we have this kind of tradition,” Hyungwon agrees, turning another corner. “I can sort of understand wanting to share and publicise the joy, at least, but overall I guess it’s only exciting for some people.”

“I think there’s just something in me that wants to break all the traditions we have and do wild things,” Minhyuk admits.

“And I love you for that,” Hyungwon says, and one hand moves from the wheel to hold Minhyuk’s.

“I know,” Minhyuk says softly with a giggle as he intertwines his fingers with Hyungwon’s. “Thank you for loving me,” he whispers.

If he didn’t have to drive at this moment, Hyungwon would be closing his eyes to enjoy the quiet atmosphere that he gets to share with Minhyuk and no one else. “Same here,” he says back, unable to stop himself from grinning.

At last, their building comes into view. Hyungwon keeps driving steadily towards it and enters the car park with ease. Having lived there for years, it’s all very familiar to him, just the way he likes it. It’ll be disastrous if they ever need to move somewhere else.

As Hyungwon focuses on parking the car, Minhyuk leans over to press a soft kiss to his jaw. Hyungwon looks up to meet his gaze and Minhyuk smiles at him goofily.

“Have you ever thought of having car sex?” Minhyuk asks out of the blue as they unbuckle their seatbelts.

Hyungwon stops and raises his eyebrows. “Seriously?” It certainly wasn’t the first time Minhyuk had asked or suggested some questionable things, but Hyungwon could never get bored of all the random things he came up with.

Minhyuk holds his hands up in surrender. “It’s just a thought I’ve had.”

Hyungwon scratches the back of his neck. “I know I said that I love you for wanting to do wild things and breaking traditions, but I’m quite sure that’s not a good idea. At all. I don’t need to explain why, right?”

Minhyuk pouts. “Yeah, I know. It’s probably not as good as the movies make it seem. Probably one experience that we don’t need to have.” He laughs and so does Hyungwon.

“Now that we’ve come to an agreement that we are not trying that, ready to go home now?”

“Yes, let’s do that,” Minhyuk replies, stepping out of the car at last and quickly heading to the lift to press the button.

The lift gets there in a few seconds and they step inside, glad that they’re the only two people in there. Sometimes it’s just awkward, regardless of whether they stop their conservation immediately or keep talking in front of these unfamiliar people. They’d gotten one too many disapproving glances from some of the people who could tell they were a couple, which often forced them to pretend their relationship was something else.

Minhyuk cocks his head to the side, observing Hyungwon, who’s fishing the keys to their apartment out of his pocket. “You’re still fine with wearing that suit?” Minhyuk asks, clearly a lot more dishevelled compared with when they’d left their apartment that morning. “I don’t think I’ve seen you even adjust your tie once!”

Hyungwon shrugs. “It’s not that uncomfortable for me, I suppose. I do wear suits regularly after all.”

“Hah, good for you then…” Minhyuk grumbles as the lift reaches their floor and they get out.

“Well, if it’ll make you feel better, you can inspect it later once I’ve taken it off,” Hyungwon says in response. He slides the key into the hole and turns it, opening the door.

They saunter in and put their shoes and socks away tidily.

“Gonna get ready for bed now?” Minhyuk asks as he pours them each a cup of water.

“I just remembered that I have an email to write, it’s better if I start now rather than put it off because I’ve got a meeting tomorrow,” Hyungwon says, accepting the cup of water from Minhyuk’s hands with a nod of thanks. “You can get ready first if you want, you don’t have to wait for me.”

“But I want to wait,” Minhyuk whines.

“Well, I’m not going to stop you,” Hyungwon says. “It won’t take long anyway.” Delighted to be able to accompany Hyungwon, Minhyuk follows Hyungwon to the room they call their office and sits himself down next to Hyungwon, who starts up his computer.

As Hyungwon’s thin fingers fly across the keyboard, Minhyuk peers over his shoulder curiously but keeps his mouth sealed. He knows better than to try and disturb Hyungwon when he’s working. Patiently, he waits for Hyungwon to finish up the email and deal with anything else that has appeared in his inbox while they were out.

“You look like an excited little puppy,” Hyungwon remarks when he finally looks up from his computer, which is in the process of shutting down. He pinches Minhyuk’s cheek.

“It’s not every day that I get to see you working. And in a suit too! I’m envious of your colleagues, I really am. They get to see you looking serious dressed like this so often. I don’t get to even though I live with you! So I was treating myself just now,” Minhyuk says cheekily. “You should have believed me when I said I didn’t need any late-night snacks when I already have you.”

“So all I have to do is concentrate on my work for a few minutes every day while wearing a suit and we won’t need to keep up a supply of ice-cream or chips ever again?” Hyungwon teases.

“No! I need those just as much!” Minhyuk wails, clinging onto Hyungwon to make sure he takes a good look at his pleading face.

“You know I’m joking. I’d never take those away from you. And it’s not like I don’t eat them regularly either,” Hyungwon says, wrapping his arms around Minhyuk, who’s now sitting on his lap.

“I know,” Minhyuk giggles softly. He plants a loud kiss on Hyungwon’s cheek, making Hyungwon’s smile grow.

Minhyuk stares into Hyungwon’s eyes lovingly, his fingers stroking Hyungwon’s hair, then leans in to kiss him on the lips.

Hyungwon quickly deepens the kiss, pulling Minhyuk in closer. Most of the time Hyungwon jokes that Minhyuk seems to be addicted to making out with him, but this time it’s Hyungwon who can’t seem to get enough of Minhyuk’s lips.

When they finally pull away, Hyungwon gives Minhyuk an apologetic smile. “Felt like I was going crazy earlier because I couldn’t kiss your pretty lips over there.”

“It’s okay, I wanted to kiss you too. Watching them lock lips made me think about yours,” Minhyuk says as he drags his thumb across Hyungwon’s lower lip absentmindedly. “Honestly, it felt like I was intruding when they did that. I wanted to look away. I don’t understand why that’s a tradition people have.”

“Some people find it symbolic, I don’t know,” Hyungwon shrugs. “I wouldn’t want people watching us kiss either. I’d rather keep it personal, just between you and me. I only want to kiss when we’re like this, yeah? It’s sort of the same with sex, except that’s even more personal and intimate.”

“Exactly.” Minhyuk shakes his head slightly. “Hyungwon...let’s never have a wedding. I really don’t want to have one like everyone else’s.”

“That’s alright with me,” Hyungwon says, distractedly fiddling with a stray lock of Minhyuk’s hair.

“It feels like weddings are held for other people, not for the married couples themselves. And so much money is spent on it all… I can wear a tux and take stunning pictures with you any day. Hell, we don’t even need to be wearing nice clothes to take good pictures. We could just take them lying in bed and I’d love them just as much, if not even more than ones taken by a professional photographer. We can buy a simple cake and eat it on our own. We can recite vows any time and slip off to have a honeymoon any day. That’s the kind of wedding I want. It’ll really be our own, then.”

“Technically we could get married right now then, isn’t that right?” Hyungwon murmurs.

“We could...but let’s do it some other day. For now I just want to kiss you.”

Minhyuk captures Hyungwon’s lips in another kiss, but this time it’s a lot slower, even when Minhyuk slips his tongue into Hyungwon’s mouth.

“Such a messy kisser,” Hyungwon remarks as he wipes the saliva off his face swiftly when they break apart for air.

“It turns you on though,” Minhyuk points out innocently, and Hyungwon can’t argue with that. “Let’s go to bed now, okay?”

“So are we forgoing your investigation on why my suit isn’t uncomfortable enough to make me adjust it?” Hyungwon asks with a smirk.

Minhyuk frowns. “Oh, you’re right, I need this suit off now so we can cuddle without worrying about accidentally ruining it. But yeah, forget about the investigation, you’re stiff as a robot most of the time anyway so there’s no point in trying to take a look at all the seams.”

“That’s what I thought,” Hyungwon says, chuckling.

Minhyuk gets off Hyungwon’s lap and helps him up too. They find their way to their bedroom easily, closing the door behind them even though they don’t need to. It’s the sense of security that they get when they keep the door closed, knowing that it’s just the two of them in the quiet room.

“Everything’s clean enough to be worn again, right?” Minhyuk asks. Hyungwon nods.

Minhyuk fetches a clothes hanger from their closet and pulls Hyungwon’s blazer off after undoing the one button. “Oh wait, should put your pants here first.” He drops the blazer and hanger on the bed and gets on his knees to remove Hyungwon’s belt carefully.

“Wow, will our honeymoon be as romantic as this?” Hyungwon teases, taking the opportunity to ruffle Minhyuk’s hair.

“No, it won’t, because we’ll probably never even go on one, knowing how lazy you are to pack and go to the airport,” Minhyuk retaliates while unzipping Hyungwon’s dress pants. “But...I’d gladly help you undress any day.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, but his smile is still a fond one. Minhyuk pulls his pants down and Hyungwon steps out of them. With great care, Minhyuk drapes them over the hanger, puts the blazer on it too, then turns away to grab another hanger for Hyungwon’s shirt.

“Are you expecting me to help you undress too when you’re done?” Hyungwon inquires while Minhyuk unbuttons his shirt and then takes it off of him.

“Hmmm...do you want to?” Minhyuk places the shirt on the second hanger, then puts both away in the closet. “I can finally snuggle my baby properly!” He hugs Hyungwon, pressing his mouth to Hyungwon’s neck and running his hands all over Hyungwon’s bare skin.

“Well, I would like to get in bed soon rather than just stand here, so it seems like I have to,” Hyungwon says, quickly unbuckling Minhyuk’s belt and sliding his pants off, then moving on to unbutton Minhyuk’s shirt and take that off too.

“You really are a big baby,” Hyungwon mutters as Minhyuk clings to him once again. “Don’t forget to wash your face and brush your teeth,” he says when Minhyuk starts to drag him towards their bed.

Pouting, Minhyuk dashes to their bathroom while Hyungwon puts Minhyuk’s suit away before joining him so they can brush their teeth together.

When they finish, Hyungwon lets Minhyuk lead the way back to their bed, and they climb on eagerly.

Minhyuk buries his head in Hyungwon’s chest immediately. “Missed this,” he says, even though they’d been cuddling that morning too.

“Mmm...me too,” Hyungwon mumbles, his fingers wrapping around Minhyuk’s torso, his eyes already closed.

“You know...if we’re gonna break the lame old wedding tradition, technically we can already say we’re married,” Minhyuk whispers.

“Didn’t you know? We got married five years ago,” Hyungwon jokes and Minhyuk shoves him playfully, only to join in on the joke.

“How could I forget! We had the greatest honeymoon and all the guests who came to our wedding cried buckets of tears! It was the best day of my life!”

“I take it the honeymoon is when we confessed to one another and then immediately went on a date, but who were the guests to our so-called wedding?” Hyungwon asks. “I don’t recall our parents crying when we told them we finally got together.”

Minhyuk laughs. “It’s us. Remember how we both cried watching the Dog of Flanders anime movie on the night of our first date in my room? Best wedding.”

Hyungwon smiles. “Yeah, I remember. We’re that annoying married couple who keep bickering over the littlest things.” Instinctively, his hand finds its way to Minhyuk’s knee again, stroking the whale that’s going to stay there forever and take them wherever they want to go. Minhyuk beams in response.

“We’re annoying but we’re still the best,” Minhyuk declares. “We don’t need any other guests. Let’s keep the front row seats to ourselves.”

Hyungwon lets out a giggle. “I love you so much, dork.”

“Me too, baby. I love me so much too,” Minhyuk drawls. Hyungwon tries to kick him, but Minhyuk rolls away in the nick of time. “Love you too though!”

“Good to hear. As much as I’d like to keep talking to the love of my life, I don’t think I can stay awake much longer,” Hyungwon says, stifling a yawn.

“Alright, baby.” Minhyuk leans in to kiss Hyungwon’s nose. “See you in dreamland.” He turns to his side, allowing Hyungwon to spoon him better.

“Yeah, see you there,” Hyungwon says softly, his warm breath tickling the back of Minhyuk’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this fluffy mess! As for how I used the prompt, the first use would be how they were attending a friend's wedding and the second would be how to them, it feels like the usual weddings are for other people rather than the people getting married. :3
> 
> Twitter: [hchaes](https://twitter.com/hchaes)  
> CuriousCat: [hchaes](https://curiouscat.me/hchaes)


End file.
